Selalu
by bananaprincess
Summary: Penantian cinta tak pernah mudah, ada banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan. Namun cinta sejati tak akan lari. Akan selalu bersamamu meskipun tak pernah sempurna.


Just read and review. Thank you for your attention :D

* * *

**Selalu**

_bananaprincess_

Hujan belum sepenuhnya berhenti. Awan-awan mendung masih berpesta pora di langit seolah-olah ingin menyebarkan kejutannya satu persatu. Angin mengalir, menguarkan bau tanah yang menyeruak sehabis hujan. Tak lupa pula merontokkan titik-titik air yang tersangkut di ujung dedaunan untuk bergabung dengan genangan air di sudut halte taman itu.

Disana duduk beberapa orang dengan satu hal yang sama dalam benak mereka. Menunggu. Satu menanti hujan reda dan sekarang bersiap untuk beranjak dari halte itu. Tinggalah dua orang lagi, seorang perempuan dan laki-laki. Duduk terpisah, tak saling mengenal. Itulah adanya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah bis kota berhenti di depan halte tersebut. Perempuan itu segera bergegas naik ke dalam bus. Namun digantikan oleh perempuan lain yang turun dari bus tergesa-gesa masih dengan menenteng payungnya yang berwarna merah muda

Mata laki-laki itu terpancang pada sosok perempuan di hadapannya itu. Sama sekali bola mata gelap itu tak beranjak dari perempuan itu turun hingga kini duduk di sampingnya. Semburat senyum tipis muncul dari bibir laki-laki itu melihat tingkah perempuan itu menyapanya dengan suaranya yang lucu, menurutnya.

"Naruto," sapanya pelan.

Perempuan itu menghadapkan pergelangan tangannya tepat di depan matanya untuk melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jam tangan yang menghiasi tangannya itu. Mengelapnya sebentar karena beberapa bulir air yang menempel di permukaannya.

"Aku telat ya?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

"Enggak kok," jawab Naruto santai. "Lagian hujan, wajar aja kalo telat."

"Tapi ini kan Amegakure. Kalau pakai alasan hujan untuk telat itu sungguh gak masuk akal!" balasnya sewot sambil mengecek isi tasnya yang juga basah.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan perempuan disampingnya itu. Benar memang yang dia bilang, ini Amegakure, Amegakure saja punya julukan Kota Hujan. Jadi seharusnya memang harus siap kapan saja hujan datang menghadang.

Perempuan ini, Sakura, seorang yang selalu membuat hatinya berdesir, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tingkahnya jadi tak karuan. Atau dengan kata lain, Sakura adalah seorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati selama kurang lebih lima bulan belakangan ini. Wajahnya selalu hadir di benaknya, suaranya terus terngiang di telinganya. Ya, dia telah jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta.

Rasanya ingin melakukan segala hal untuknya. Memberi semua yang diinginkannya. Menemani dan menjaganya sepanjang waktu, tak terpisah meskipun sedetik pun. Berlebihan memang sepertinya, malah lebih mirip gombal rayu, tapi itu nyata. Persis seperti itu yang Naruto rasakan.

Naruto melirik Sakura kembali. Bibirnya pucat, sepertinya dia agak kedinginan karena kehujanan tadi. Naruto melepaskan jaketnya, menyerahkannya pada Sakura tanpa harus menunggu Sakura memintanya. Sakura menatapnya, Naruto tersenyum kembali.

"Boleh aku pakein?" tanya Naruto tulus, berharap permintaannya diluluskan Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng dan meraih jaket itu dari tangan Naruto, "Makasih, gak usah repot-repot." Bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sudah Naruto hafal benar-benar, balasan untuk kebaikan Naruto baru saja.

"Kamu tahu, aku akan lakukan semua yang kamu minta. _I'm yours_," gumam Naruto seraya memandang Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Makasih. Gak perlu repot-repot buat aku," jawab Sakura balas memandang Naruto. Dan sekali lagi senyuman untuk Naruto.

'Terimakasih' dan 'gak perlu repot', frase yang sama terucap dari mulut Sakura selama lima bulan belakangan ini. Berulang kali, hingga Naruto hafal intonasi pengucapannya. Sama banyaknya dengan Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu, mengungkapkan betapa sayang Naruto pada Sakura.

Perempuan ini menyukai kejutan-kejutan yang sering diberikannya. Membalas perhatiannya. Tak pernah segan untuk mengiyakan ajakannya nonton dan makan bersama. Tetapi mengapa tak juga jawaban itu meluncur dari mulutnya?

Naruto membuang pandangannya ke arah halte di seberang jalan. Kosong. Begitu kosongkah harapannya saat ini? Sudah berkali-kali Naruto mengungkapkannya, betapa ia mencintainya, betapa ingin dia menjadi kekasih hatinya. Sakura meminta waktu dan ia memberinya. Detik demi detik, hari demi hari menjadi bulan demi bulan. Tak sabar sudah rasanya menunggu.

Yang terakhir. Naruto memintanya penuh permohonan dan penuh pengibaan. Seperti biasa, Sakura hanya tertawa-tawa menanggapinya, tersenyum, mengucapkan 'terimakasih' dan 'jangan repot-repot'. Naruto terus mendesakknya hingga akhirnya Sakura mengajukan satu syarat yang mudah buatnya. Sakura memintanya untuk menulis sebuah cerita pendek yang mewakili isi hatinya. Jika isi hatinya benar-benar tergambar disana, Sakura bilang dia akan lulus ujian terakhir.

"Naruto, kamu punya minum?" ujar Sakura memecah lamunan Naruto.

Cepat-cepat Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengulurkan sebuah botol minuman. Ketika Sakura mengambil botol itu dari tangannya, jemari mereka saling bersentuhan. Desiran itu kembali muncul dalam benak Naruto. Dari sentuhan kecil itu, Naruto berharap Sakura bisa mengerti seberapa besar perasaan Naruto pada Sakura. Mata Naruto kembali mengarah pada wajah Sakura.

"Makasih," katanya sambil membuka botol minum milik Naruto.

Satu, dua, tiga. Hanya tiga tegukan hingga botol air itu turun kembali. Dengan pelan Sakura menutup botol itu lagi.

"Gimana novel kamu? Bisa diterbitin?" Naruto membuka percakapan antara mereka.

Sakura melenguh. "Hari ini belum bisa ketemu editornya. Jadi mesti _reschedule_," ujarnya malas.

"Maaf ya hari ini aku gak bisa temenin kamu," sahut Naruto cepat dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ih, gak apa-apa kali. Kamu udah terlalu banyak nolong aku," kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil dan menepuk-tepuk bahu Naruto.

"Kamu semangat ya. Pasti bisa. Lain kali aku janji nganterin deh, biar kamu gak perlu repot-repot naik kereta," ujar Naruto.

"Tapi aku jadi ngerepotin kamu." Sekali lagi, tawa itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Naruto ikut tersenyum bersemangat. "Makasih ya Naruto, aku pasti bersemangat. Lebih dari empat bulan aku sisihkan untuk ngerjain novel itu, masa usahaku cuma berenti sampai disini."

Tak ada lagi tawa, keduanya hanya saling tersenyum dan menatap. Seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Naruto teringat cerita permintaan Sakura yang telah diselesaikannya. Sakura hanya memintanya dalam bentuk cerita pendek. Tetapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya, ketika Naruto meletakkan jemarinya diatas keyboard komputernya, kata demi kata seperti berpesta. Membanjir dan terangkai cepat menjadi lantunan kalimat indah dan paragraf yang bercerita. Naruto memang suka menulis, namun belum pernah mengarang sebuah cerita. Ini kali pertama. Saat Naruto menyadari hasil kerjanya selama sebulan, cerita itu sudah mengisi lebih dari 150 halaman. Cukup untuk dibuat sebuah novel. Novel drama romantis yang menyedihkan dan menggetarkan hati. Menurutnya, semua itu dapat dilakukannya karena kekuatan dan keajaiban cinta.

Naruto tersentak dan mengeluarkan novel buatannya itu dari dalam tas. Setiap detik sangat berharga. Semua ini akan menjadi muara dari penantiannya selama ini.

"Ini, yang kamu minta," Naruto menyerahkan lembaran kertas bersampul dan berjilid rapi. "Maaf kalo acak-acakan begitu."

Sakura terbelalak melihat naskah yang ada di tangan Naruto. Matanya berbinar kagum. "Ini buatan kamu?" katanya sambil merebut naskah itu.

Naruto mengangguk puas.

"Aku cuma minta cerita pendek saja. Ini, ini lebih dari cukup," ujar Sakura bangga.

"Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang bagus. Aku udah berusaha," sahut Naruto tersipu malu.

"Tenang aja. Masalah cerita, aku juga belum bisa menilai. Kan aku belum baca. Tapi _amazing_, kamu bisa bikin sebanyak ini dalam waktu sebulan!" serunya senang seraya memeluk naskah itu. Sakura kelihatan begitu gembira sekali.

"Ya, itu khusus aku bikin buat kamu. Kalau buat kamu, semua juga akan aku lakukan," tambah Naruto pelan.

"Terimakasih Naruto."

Mereka pun sama-sama terdiam. Pikiran Naruto kacau kembali, seberantakan detak jantungnya saat ini. Menanti, kapan jawaban itu akan terucap dari mulut Sakura.

"Jadi-"

"Aku harus pul-"

Keduanya bicara bersamaan setelah sunyi antara mereka tadi. Kemudian saling membuang muka dan sedikit salah tingkah. Lalu mereka saling melihat kembali dan lagi-lagi membuka mulutnya bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama tertawa.

"Kamu duluan saja," ucap Sakura, tertawa lagi.

Naruto gugup menyadari waktunya telah tiba. Semua sudah dilakukannya, apalagi yang membuat Sakura tak bisa menjawab. "Jadi, gimana? Maukah kamu melengkapi separuh hidupku?"

Sakura merasa mulutnya terkunci mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan. Sudah berkali-kali, dalam berbagai versi Sakura menerima kalimat itu dari Naruto. Tetapi masih sama apa yang dirasakannya, desiran itu, apakah itu cinta. Sakura tak berani mendefinisikannya. Sakura tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Terlalu takut untuk menyakiti.

Satu alasan lagi. Alasan terakhir. Sakura merasa Naruto memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Matanya menumbuk naskah yang dipegangnya.

"A-aku, baca ini dulu boleh?" katanya terbata. "Kan aku belum tahu gimana kamu mendeskripsikan isi hati kamu disini."

Naruto menepuk dahinya, "Oh iya. Bener juga. Sebenernya aku harap kamu baca disini dan bisa langsung jawab pertanyaan aku. Tapi berhubung, itu tebal dan kamu juga abis keujanan. Yaudah, gak apa-apa," jawab Naruto yang membuat hati Sakura sedikit lega itu.

"Aku pulang sekarang ya." Sakura berdiri dari sikap duduknya barusan.

"Maaf gak bisa nganterin kamu. Habis ini aku harus ketemu dosenku. Maafin aku ya?"

"Iya, Naruto. Gak apa-apa," jawab Sakura meyakinkan Naruto agar tidak khawatir.

Sakura sudah maju tiga langkah dari halte, saat mendengar Naruto memanggil namanya kembali. Sakura menoleh dan menemukan Naruto berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih. Lagi-lagi kejutan. Naruto memang selalu penuh kejutan.

"Buat kamu. Sebagai tanda kalau aku memang tulus mencintai kamu," ujar Naruto sambil memberikan buket bunga itu pada Sakura. Dengan sukacita Sakura menerima mawar putih itu. Wanginya membuat Sakura tak tahan untuk mencium mawar itu lebih dekat.

"Terimakasih. Sekali lagi," ucap Sakura lembut. Kemudian Sakura berbalik dan mulai berjalan lagi. Baru satu langkah dibuatnya, ada yang menarik tasnya dari belakang. Sakura menoleh lagi. Ada Naruto yang menahan tasnya. "Apa lagi?"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum sumringah. "Cuma mau bilang. Hati-hati. Aku sayang kamu."

Sakura membalas senyuman itu, "Terimakasih. Aku pulang sekarang."

Senyuman itu masih bertahan di bibirnya hingga langkah kelima. Tak lagi Naruto menahannya untuk pergi. Sakura mulai membuka naskah yang berjudul 'Selalu' itu. Sebentar dia berhenti di tepi jalan untuk menyebrang ke halte di sisi jalan yang lain karena bis menuju rumahnya memang lewat halte yang disana, bukan yang disini. Halte ini terletak di perempatan jalan, meski tidak begitu ramai, Sakura tetap mengecek arah kanan dan kirinya sebelum menyebrang. Saat dirasa kosong, Sakura berjalan kembali sambil membuka naskahnya pada sebuah lembar pengantar yang berisikan sebuah syair.

_Engkaulah getar pertama yang meruntuhkan gerbang tak berujungku mengenal Hidup._

_Engkaulah tetes embun pertama yang menyesatkan dahagaku dalam Cinta tak bermuara._

_Engkaulah matahari Firdausku yang menyinari kata pertama di cakrawala aksara._

_Kau hadir dengan ketiadaan. Sederhana dalam ketidakmengertian._

_Gerakmu tiada pasti. Namun aku terus disini._

_Mencintaimu._

_Entah kenapa._

_**(Dewi Lestari - Supernova : Ksatria, Putri & Bintang Jatuh)**_

Syair kesukaan Sakura. Yang buku milik Sakura sudah lama hilang dan hanya samar-samar diingatnya. Disini, dengan jelas Naruto mengutip itu untuknya. Mengungkapkan cintanya. Bahwa dia selalu ada disini. Mencintainya.

Sakura merasa lega. Seulas senyum tercipta di wajahnya. Beban yang lama ditahannya dalam hati mendadak mencair dan lenyap. Dia tahu apa yang harus diberikannya pada laki-laki itu. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dimana Naruto berdiri tadi.

Tetapi Naruto sudah tidak berada disana. Matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang menubruk tubuhnya. Dan sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi mengarah padanya, dekat sekali.

Kemudian, terdengar jeritannya sendiri, jeritan orang lain. Tubuhnya dan Naruto terhempas keras ke lantai aspal yang basah. Rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya, berawal dari kakinya hanya citra merah yang ditemukannya disekujur kakinya dan kaki Naruto. Mawar putih itu berubah semerah darah. Selanjutnya gelap.

Putih. Lambang ketulusan dan kesucian. Tetapi banyak orang membenci putih yang ini. Bau obat menyeruak dimana-mana. Paramedis berlalu lalang, hilir mudik.

Seorang laki-laki muda berjuang mengayuh kursi rodanya. Beberapa orang memberi pandangan simpati padanya, usia muda, wajah tampan tapi dengan kaki yang tidak lengkap, kedua kakinya dari betis hingga telapak kaki harus diamputasi. Rasa simpatinya itu dibalas dengan seberkas senyum dan semangat yang tak pernah luntur darinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia mencapai sebuah ruangan yang ditujunya. Perlahan diketuknya pintu itu, tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Laki-laki itu memutar kenop pintu penuh khidmat dan berusaha membuka pintu tanpa suara.

Hanya ada satu ranjang dalam kamar itu. Diatasnya seorang perempuan terbaring tepat di minggu keempatnya hari ini. Melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya, wajahnya bersinar cerah dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Laki-laki itu membalas pandangan perempuan itu penuh suka cita, penuh cinta tak lagi peduli meskipun kaki perempuan sudah tak lengkap dari lutut ke bawah.

**FIN**

_**Rumah, 19 Agustus 2009 10.38-14.49 **_

_Kepada orang-orang tercinta dalam hidup saya. Jangan pernah menyia-siakan cinta yang diberikan padamu, karena cinta adalah sebentuk energi yang tak bisa diciptakan dan tak bisa dimusnahkan melainkan berubah bentuk. Berubah bentuk jadi apa, terserah cinta itu sendiri. Dan ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif, bukan doa, bukan harapan._


End file.
